UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by Diosa de las Rosas
Summary: Esta historia ocurre un año después de que nuestro héroes aparecieron por primera vez. Muchas cosas han pasado,¿quieres saber qué ha pasado en este año? Solo tienes que leer mi historia. Es mi primer summary siento si no es bueno.
1. Prólogo

_UN NUEVO COMIENZO._

Ha pasado un año desde que nuestros héroes Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecieron por primera vez.

Muchas cosas han pasado en este año.

Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron quienes eran en realidad después de que,tras una lucha contra un nuevo akuma, Chat Noir impidiera a _Su Lady_ que se fuera a través de un beso. Una vez volvieron a su identidad como civiles la sorpresa y la alegría inundaron el rostro de ambos adolescentes. Ahora Marinette era la chica más envidiada de todo París pues tenía por novio al guapísimo modelo Adrien.

¿Cómo se tomó esta relación Cloé? Pues ocurrió algo que nadie se esperó...

¡Los felicitó y se alegró por ellos! Al parecer comprendió que había sido una mala persona y una niña mimada,por eso dejó de acosar a Adrien y se disculpó con todos a los que había molestado mmostrando todo su arrepentimiento y esperando obtener el perdón de a los que ella consideraba amigos.

Perdón que obtuvo por supuesto al ver su reacción al enterarse de la nueva pareja que se había formado.

Sabrina siguió siendo la mejor amiga de Cloé,pero ahora ambas también tenian dos nuevas amigas:Marinette y Alya.

Respecto a nuestra querida reportera Alya,ella también perdonó a Cloé y ahora junto a Marinette y Sbrina eran amigas inseparables. Formalizó su noviazgo con Nino y ahora ambos son más felices que nunca.

Bueno pero sobre todo lo más importante fue que Marinette y Adrien decidieron decirles sobre sus personalidades secretas a sus amigos,puesto que en varias veces han estado en peligro y no querian que por preocuparse de dónde estaría ellos,les ocurriera algo.

Bueno Ladybug y Chat Noir siguen defendiendo París de los akumas con la esperanza de poder acabar con su mayor enemigo y a poder estar tranquilos al saber que ningún otro ciudadado estará en peligro.

Y es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia.


	2. Chapter 1 El Comienzo

El Comienzo

Era un día soleado,los niños y adolescentes iban a la escula,los adultos iban a sus era perfecto excepto para una chica de cabello negro o azul dependiendo de la luz que le de,de ojos azul como el cielo,labios rosadas y nariz nombre:Marinette.

Marinette: ¡AHH ES MUY TARDE! Tikki ¿por qué no me has despertado? Llegaré tarde al instituto.

Una pequeña kwami de color rojo,antenas y manos pequeñas y tres manchas negras en su frente y mejillas, salía de su pequeña cama.

Tikki: Marinette,¿no te acuerdas? Hoy es sá tienes que ir al instituto. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan olvidadiza teniando 15 años?

Marinette: Lo siento. Es que soy muy torpe y olvidadiza. Además dentro de dos semanas cumpliré 16 años y estoy segura de que seré un poco más madura.

Tikki: De acuerdo creeré en tu palabra de que vas a madurar pero solo esta vez.

Marinette: Gracias Tikki, eres la mejor.

Mientras tanto un joven de cabellos rubios,ojos verdes como las esmeraldas,nariz puntiaguada y labios ligeramente rosados, terminaba su desayuno para volver a su habitación con un plato con queso para su gato negro con orejas grandes y puntiaguas,bigotes,antenas y pequeñas manos.

X: Plagg te he traido un poco de queso.

El kwami salió de ente las sábanas para en solo unos segundos tragarse el queso.

Plagg: No hay nada mejor que levantarse oliendo queso. Gracias Adrien.

Adrien: De nada amigo. Hoy tengo el día libre asi que ¿qué te apetece hacer?

Plagg: ¿Qué tal si llamas a Nino y vamos al parque?

Adrien: Me parece bien, voy a llamar a Nino y después nos vamos al parque a ver el nuevo escenario que han preparado para el espectáculo de moda que organiza el ayuntamiento en recaudación para los pobres.

Plagg: De acuerdo,pero dame más queso.

Adrien: Plagg no tienes remedio.

Ambos rien por lo dicho.

A unas cuadras de la mansión de Adrien, un joven de piel oscura,gafas y gorra roja observaba tranquilo la ciudad mientras hacía pompas de jabón. El sonido de su teléfono móvil altera su tranquilidad.

X:vaya es un mensaje de Adrien.

Mensaje de Adrien:Nino,¿te apetece ir al parque a ver los preparativos del espectáculo de modas para la recaudación de dinero para los pobres?

Nino: Es una buena idea empezaba a aburrirme.

Mensaje de Nino: Me parece vemos en la fuente en 10 minutos.

Mensaje de Adrien: Vale :)

Mientras tanto Marinette se encontaba discutiendo con su mejor amiga Alya; una chica de piel oscura,pelo largo castaño y gafas redondas negras.

Marinette:Alya no insistas por favor. Es cierto que algunos de mis diseños van a apracer en el espectáculo de moda de la recaudación para los pobres, pero algo muy diferente es que yo sea la modelo no sé modelar y seguro que tienen a alguien mejor que yo.

Alya: Marinette la modelo principal se ha lesionado y quieren TÚ,la diseñadora principal de ropa joven, sea también la modelo principal. Marinette estoy segura de que lo harás favor acepta ser la modelo principal,además seria una gran oportunidad para que grandes diseñadores te conozcan y una gran noticia para mi blog.

Marinette: Esta Bien, lo haré. Después de todo la modelo y yo tenemos las mismas medidas y quien mejor que la diseñadora para modelar sus diseñ espero que no ocurra nada malo.

Alya: Así se habla y no te preocupes seguro que todo sale bien.

Marinette: Gracias Alya.

Alya: De eso somos las mejores amigas.

Ambas amigas se abrazan y una sonrisa asomaba en sus rostros.


End file.
